Martin, Diana And Java Go To IKEA
by roxan1930
Summary: After a monster eats almost all furniture at school tha gang goed to the IKEA but of course Martin can't be serious untill he gets into trouble.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Martin Mystery**

**Martin, Diana And Java Go To IKEA**

A day ago a monster had attacked the school where Martin and Diana were studying and Java was working and for some reason it ate almost all the furniture in every room.

Now everyone who had a room at school had gotten a budget to buy new things for their rooms to help them live better.

At Diana's idea, the three of them had gone to one of the best places to buy furniture, the IKEA.

At the moment Diana and Java were walking through the store looking around at everything they saw.

That was when Java noticed they were one person short.

"Where Martin?" the caveman asked in confusion.

"No idea but who cares? If we go home later today and he still has nothing it's his own problem." Diana shrugged it off carelessly before grabbing a notebook from her bag and opening it.

"Now where should we start? We need new beds, closets for clothes, closets for books, chairs-" the girl started to rant and Java rolled his eyes, half relieved that Martin wasn't with them at the moment as he would probably comment on Diana's planning and then they would end up in a huge fight that would embarrass themselves and Java in front of the rest of the people in the store.

"Where to start?!" Diana then cried out, obviously she hadn't planned enough for once.

"Closets?" Java suggested, pointing over at where a whole bunch of beautiful clothing closets were standing.

"Sure, that would be a good start." Diana agreed and they made their way to the closets to pick two out when suddenly one started shaking like something was in it.

At that Diana and Java shared a startled look and thinking the same thing they carefully walked towards the closet.

Java slowly reached his hand towards the door to open it when it opened itself and Martin jumped out screaming "I'M BACK FROM NARNIA!"

"AHHH!" Diana and Java screamed as they fell backwards, nearly getting a heart-attack.

"Hahahaha! Y-you should have seen your faces!" Martin laughed as he leaned on the closet for support as tears ran down his face, completely ignoring the stares he was getting from all the other people around.

"MARTIN!" Diana roared angrily as she and Java picked themselves up with both of them glaring daggers at the immature boy.

Being pushed to her limit _again_ Diana pulled her fist back and punched her stepbrother so hard that he went flying for at least twenty meter.

"Come on, guys! Can't you take a joke?" Martin whined after he pulled himself up.

"Joke not funny!" Java growled.

"Come on, Java. Let's pick out our closets and everything else we need and get out of here." Diana said as she and the caveman walked over to the closets again, trying their best to ignore Martin.

That however wasn't easy as while they were shopping and picking out lots of things, Martin wasn't picking anything for his room at all as he continued to play pranks on them.

After he made Diana trip over a chair with wheels under them the girl had really HAD it and tackled him to the ground.

"Listen here you childish idiot! We're sick of your constant tricks! We came here to pick out new items for our rooms but you just keep goofing off and even damaging almost everything in here!" she cried, getting only angrier when all he did was show a goofy satisfied grin.

"Uhm… Diana? Martin?" Java then asked and when he got their attention he pointed behind them and when they turned around they saw a bulky employee standing there with his arms crossed and a angry expression on his face.

"Young lady, did you just say that this boy under you is the one who damaged and even broke more them a hundred items we sell here?" the man asked.

"Yes, sir. This guy here has been a pain in the necks of myself and my big friend for the whole day while we have been trying to do our shopping and while he was doing so he has damaged and broke almost everything he touched." Diana explained how it had been going through the day as she went into perfect-innocent-respecting-young-lady-mode.

"Is that true?" the man asked Java who simply grunted and nodded.

Martin however wasn't planning to let them get him into trouble and yelled "Wait! They're lying! I would never break anything!" and in a attempt to prove his false point he run up to a expensive looking lamp and touched it with his finger.

"Get away from that lamp! It is very expensive and the last one we have!" the employee yelled but Martin being Martin he didn't listen.

"Dude, take a chill pill. Everything's fine." he said and patted the lamp but he petted a little too hard and made it fall to the ground and shatter to pieces.

"Oops…" the boy squeaked softly as he sweat-dropped and when he slowly looked at the employee he saw that the man was grinding his teeth and had veins popping up all over his face.

"Uhm… Diana, Java, you guys wouldn't mind taking care of this for me, right?" he asked nervously and made a dash towards the exit but Java not being in the mood to solve Martin's problems grabbed his friends collar and pulled him up, keeping him in place no matter how much he run.

"I'll take him from here." the employee said as he took Martin from Java, holding the boy up just as easy.

"Since you two have been such a great help in making me find out who was responsible for this mess I give you these." the man said with a friendly smile as he pulled two coupons out of his pocket.

"They allow you to buy your things fr only half their prize." he explained and Diana let out a excited cry.

"Thank you, sir." she said politely and Java nodded with a smile.

"No need to thank me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to take care of this guy." the man said and then walked away, pulling Martin along.

"No! wait! Diana! Java! You can't leave me here! Don't go!" a chibi version of Martin screamed as he kicked his legs and flapped his arms, making both nothing but blurs.

"Sorry Martin but I you break it you gotta buy it!" Diana called over her shoulder before she and Java walked away laughing at Martin.

**The End**

**Hey, guys! I once read about planning to do the thing with the closet and Narnia and thought it would fit Martin and wanting to actually have a story I came up with this. Please review and read my other stories! Bye! *waves***


End file.
